Dancing the Tokage
by HighwinD1
Summary: Have any of you CC fans wondered how Serge and Leena fall in love? R+R pleez!


Dancing the Tokage

±§ ~-~-~-~--~-~-~- §± 

The unfamiliar raw, youthful energy coursed through Serge's veins as he dug through his tall wooden dresser. It had been a long time since he had been this excited. In actuality, he was surprised at himself; who'd of thought that the strong and silent Serge would get so worked up over the annual TerminaFest outing? Serge sloughed the thought away without much consideration, there were much more important matters at hand, what was our hero going to wear?! 

As he was going through all of his possible wardrobe options, he wished he hadn't spent so much of his money on stupid clothes! "Serge, you made a small fortune fighting all of those monsters, and saving the world, but ya couldn't be smart with it, could ya?" he muttered angrily to himself. He decided to play it simple today, and bypassed his flashy attire for his "usual" relaxed outfit consisting of a brilliant pinkish bandana, a vest, and jean shorts. As he was getting ready to leave for the festival, he decided it would be best to leave his mother a note, because he is nice and considerate like that. 

Dear Momma,

Went to TerminaFest.

In case you get home before I do,

I'll be in around Midnight. Have fun

With the new boyfriend, what's his name,

Viper? Well, anyways I love you :)

~Serge

After carefully taping the note to the table, Serge put on his most comfortable shoes, and looked in the mirror one last time to make sure he was "up to par." He looked great, his sleek blue hair had decided to work today, and it waved freely in the breeze from a nearby window. He smelled of fresh clothes and a new tantalizing cologne called Dragon Tears (the markers on El Nido had made a fortune off of traditional lore after Serge and company saved the world). There was one odd thing, though, a feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling, mind you, but it was a notion that something was going to change tonight; Serge could only wonder what it would be. Setting the distraction aside, Serge enthusiastically ran out the door, and down the street to meet with Leena.

Leena was the kind of woman that every guy dreams of. She was gorgeous, smart, sweet, and had a smile that could stop the Time Devourer dead in his tracks. He'd always had feelings for her. They'd grown up with each other, facing the good and bad together, and recent rumors claimed that she also had feelings for him. She was anxiously waiting for Serge outside on her porch. She looked stunning! Her vibrant red hair was combed down over shoulders, and reflected the sunlight from the seemingly jealous sun. She wore a casual yet elegant dark blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. As Serge approached her medium-sized home, he tossed in a breath mint just in case. Nervously, Serge climbed the wooden steps to greet her. 

"Hey Leena!" he said with a timid tone to his voice. It was the best he could do, he still wasn't quite used to dealing with girls. "Hey Serge!" Leena replied with equal enthusiasm. "Wow, you look absolutely amazing tonight, I feel a little underdressed," said Serge, a growing smile appearing on his youthful face. A slight hint of red began to surface on her cheek as she thanked him for the compliment and assured him that he looked fine. As they waved goodbye to her mother (her father had left home a long time ago….CC fans know what I'm talking about). Leena grabbed Serge's free hand, and gently laced her fingers between his. Serge gave her a surprised yet appreciative look, and they made eye contact and smiled at sweetly at each other.

Serge was gaining confidence with every passing moment. It was obvious that our two characters were enjoying each other's company. "So what's at this year's TerminaFest?" asked a curious Serge (he hadn't had time to check up on the events on the schedule). "Well, let me think," Leena replied as she scratched her head. "I know that there is a giant parade, a rockin' concert by Nikki, and a gigantic dance at the end. Exciting, huh?" 

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Serge readily agreed. "Hey, there's our boat." he remarked pointing to the end of the familiar wooden dock. "I guess we're pretty lucky that there are a lot of friendly fisherman around here; the old man gave me a very good renting rate," he said. Being the gentleman that he is, Serge helped Leena into the rickety old fishing boat, and they set sail for fairly close city of Termina.

The boat ride was going great; Serge and Leena were making excellent conversation. They talked about lot of things: the weather, the latest El Nido happenings, music, the normal small talk. The whole time Serge was blinded by her. Her beauty captivated him, he loved the way she flipped her hair when the gusty wind blew it in her face. He loved the way her upper lip curved when she pronounced the letter "S." He began noticing all of the little things about her, he couldn't fight anymore. Serge was quite taken by her, finally admitting his feelings to himself. 

"Hey Serge…" Leena asked with a questioning connotation. 

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Well…you know how we've always been good friends? ..... Well actually more than friends….?" She paused to formulate her thoughts, "Serge, when you went on you journey…I figured it all out." She continued, "When you went away, I realized that it's always been you. You're the one who I…I..." She laughed before starting again, "This probably doesn't make any sense to you….me just coming out of the blue with my realizations." "It makes perfect sense," he interrupted. "Really!?" She shifted positions as she scooted closer to her company. "I'm not doing a very good job of being blunt about it, but what I'm trying to ask you is....is there a chance…for us?" She asked shyly not knowing what type of reaction she'd draw out of him. Serge thought for a second, savoring the moment. The answer was obvious, and with a GIGANTIC smile on his face he gave her a giddy nod. As if on cue, a beautiful bright blue fire work whizzed up into the dark night sky. Termina was just ahead.


End file.
